Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by SonomiTakashia
Summary: Olivia Green was brutally killed and after she died, she was given three roads to take. Red, Pink, and White. When she chooses Pink, she goes to where "Dreams Come True." -My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me, 'til then I walk alone.- Green Day. Includes cussing & a dark plot
1. Introduction

Did you happen to know that dying really hurts? Especially when it's murder. Murder sucks. I remembered it so well…

_ "High school boys, high school boys, 1, 2, 3! High school boys!_" _I sang to myself. I was busy cleaning my room while trying to finish the Fruits Basket manga. My window suddenly opened by itself bringing in the cold winter air in my warm room. I finally finished it. I made my room perfectly symmetrical, and I finally got to see the end of my favorite manga. I was crying my eyes out. A rock went through my window shattering the glass. I jumped off my bed and prepared to run out of my room. My mom and dad weren't home. And my older sister went to some party with her boyfriend. I ran downstairs because I felt like something bad was going to happen. I heard footsteps up stairs. I ran and got a knife and hid in a closet. The footsteps came towards the door. I prepared myself when it opened so quickly. And someone fearlessly took the knife from my hand. I saw it was my creepy teacher Mr. Lane. He pulled me by my long blond hair into my bedroom. _

_ "You have the softest hands, Olivia." He whispered in my ear. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. He covered my mouth with his hand. "Olivia that is no way to talk to your teacher. Now, it is time for you to learn something new." He said. I went through the worst of pains. It was disgusting and I couldn't do a thing. "Now, Olivia, I must send you to a place that will be better. Where you will be happier. I've seen you get bullied, my quiet, beautiful Olivia. You will never get bullied again. And the bullies were taken care of privately by me." He said. My bright green eyes widened. He did this to them!? He got a gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at my forehead. "It is a shame I have to flaw your perfect body, but you must go to a better place." He said. NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MY FIRST KISS! I thought to myself. The trigger made a loud sound, and I felt the metal crash into my skull. Giving me the worst of headaches, and a sense of darkness. I felt as if I was nowhere. In-between here and there. Soon, I saw 3 paths. Red, Pink, and White. _

_ "Where am I supposed to go?" I asked out loud. "Red is a place you never want to go. White is the place all seem to choose. Pink is the road less traveled by. Pink is where your dreams come true. But white is better, after you choose pink." A familiar voice said in my ear. I looked behind me to see familiar vibrant green eyes. "Grandma?" I called. The eyes disappeared. I turned around to see that the roads were fading. PINK! I ran down the pink road where a door stood. I opened it and was engulfed in a pink light._

**YO, SONOMERS! I think this is one of the darkest stories I've ever done. I don't own Fruits Basket or the amazing song Boulevard of Broken is just an introduction, so it won't be like this the entire time. Now guys, time for the ultimate Furuba Otaku showdown. Team Kyo or Team Yuki? Say in the reviews, and this will help me with pairings! Truefully, I'm leaning towards Kyo, but if you want Yuki, Sonomers, you better speak up or forever hold your peace! Okay, anyways, R&R and Follow, and Favorite, and BLAH BLAH BLAH. And I don't own Fruits Basket. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Aaaaaand, stay awesome Sonomers! XOXO**


	2. Signing

**Okay, Sonomers! The score so far is…**

** Team Kyo: 1**

** Team Yuki: 0**

**So say in the reviews or PM saying which team your on, it will help a lot!**

I woke up to see purple eyes looking at me. I quickly got up and I felt a sharp pain going through my back. He looked so familiar. "Are you okay, miss?" he asked in a gentle soft voice. I tried to remember who he was, who I am. Then, all the memories came back like a DVD. My teacher, terror, disgust, blood, death. I began to cry, bawl like a baby. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at him and tried to speak. But nothing could come out. I couldn't say a thing. I nodded. "Is the girl okay!?" a voice said. In came Shigure. "Hello, it's great to see your up! I'm Shigure! What's your name?" he asked. I couldn't speak. So I signed, _I am Olivia. It is a pleasure to meet you. _"It seems this beautiful flower can't talk. It's okay! Now do you mind answering a question or two?" Shigure asked. Then Yuki knocked him on the side of the head. "You idiot. She just woke up, she is probably starving." Yuki said. "What am I supposed to do? We don't have a flower here to cook for us!" Shigure whined. "Then go get something. I don't trust you here alone with a most likely terrified girl. So GO!" Yuki said. Shigure slowly started to leave "How about Olivia comes with-" as Shigure was talking, he got the death glare from Yuki. Shigure finally left. "I'm sorry about him. But my name is Yuki Sohma. And it is nice to meet you." He said. I bowed to him and gave him a small smile. It was hard to still smile knowing that I would never see my mom, dad, sister, or cat again. He went upstairs and told me to wait there. He came down with some clothes. "They may be a little big on you, but you are free to use the bath upstairs." He said. I took the clothes and bowed to him. _Thank you Yuki._ I signed. I went into the bath, and I was filthy. My body had blood and mud all over it. And when I was done, I looked at my face that had the same bright green eyes and light blond hair, but instead of the regular white skin, I had a scar in the middle of my forehead. From the gunshot.

The whole night replayed in my head. I broke down crying. I was dead. I'm dead! My family and friends might all be mourning me right now! Or did he get them too? I cried more, then I saw the weirdest thing after I wiped my face. My hand were stained black. I was crying blood. Black blood. I quickly wiped all of it off my face and changed into Yuki's clothes. We all sat and ate. "So where are you staying, Olivia?" Shigure asked. _Nowhere. _I signed hanging my head down in shame. "No! That won't do at all! There is only one thing we can do at a time like this! We must let the beautiful flower live here!" Shigure exclaimed. I looked up at him. _You don't have to do this. I will eventually find a place. _I signed. "Nonsense! It is not safe for a beautiful young women like you to live out here alone. We have an extra room upstairs! Yuki will show you to it. Go! Go!" Shigure said. Then shooed us away. _You both are very kind. But you don't need to do this! It's too much. Can I at least work for room and board?_ I asked. "OF course you can, Miss Olivia. Now, here's the room. I'm sorry it's a little stuffy. We have had it closed off for a while." He said. I braced myself knowing what was about to happen. I heard the footsteps and the roof came crashing down.

"Yo. Time to pay the piper, rat boy! I'm here to collect."

**Hey Sonomers! Hope you like! Leave a review, and I'll post when there is 5 reviews. **

** Kyo: THAT'S CRUEL!**

** Sonomi: SHUT UP YOU SON OF A MOTHERLESS LLAMA!**

** All Sonomers: WTF!? **

**Don't judge… At least I stood up for myself this time… Anyways…. Stay awesome, Sonomers! Promise longer chapters in the future AND XOXO!**

**P.S. Disclaimer blah blah ****insert legal text here**** owns Olivia Green.**


	3. Did You Guys Drug my Food?

**Finally! Kyo! I'm hardcore team Kyo… But right now the Fruits Basket War standings are…**

** Team Kyo: 4**

** Team Yuki: 1**

**Kyo: HA YOU DAMN RAT! I'M BEATING YOU! **

**Yuki: Shut up you stupid cat, your being immature...**

**Kyo: I DON'T NEED LECTURES FROM YOU! YOU'RE MAD THAT I'M KICKING YOUR ASS IN THE FRUITS BASKET WAR!**

**Sonomi: Please guys… People do not want to read about you two arguing. They want the story! So let's start the NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Recap: **_"Yo. Time to pay the piper rat boy, I'm here to collect."_

I almost started fangirling when I saw Kyo come from the roof. I decided to at least act surprised. "Funny, I would have thought he would've brought someone bigger." Yuki said. I started to giggle. Kyo turned around and gave me a surprised look. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. _I'm Olivia, nice to meet you._ I signed. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "She's signing you stupid cat. You would know that if you would have paid attention in your classes." He said. "Shut up you damn rat! You're gonna be sorry you said that." He lunged forward and I grabbed his shirt to stop him. I slipped on a piece of wood and fell into him. _I should have seen that coming…_ I thought to myself.** POOF!**

I was engulfed by orange smoke. And it seriously stunk. An angry orange kitty sat down in front of me. I looked at Yuki who was beating his head against a wall. Shigure came in and saw Kyo and started face palming. I signed to them; _Did you guys drug my food?_ I seriously felt like I was about to faint. Wouldn't you if you met Kyo AND saw him as a cute little kitty. So I pulled a Tohru and fainted right into Shigure and Yuki. **POOF, POOF!**

The dog and the rat stood there. I didn't freak out big time like Tohru, but I did have to look a little surprised. _Well. Things escalated quickly… _I signed. "Well, I expected a little more of a reaction." Shigure said. _What can I say? I've seen worse than this._ I signed to him. "Miss Green, I hoped you wouldn't have to see this." Yuki said. _It's fine really! I don't mind! It's not your fault you have a curse! _Then I realized that they didn't tell me about the curse yet… "How do you know it's a curse?" Shigure asked suspiciously. I had to think fast. _It's kind of obvious… Did a wizard or witch do this? _I asked looking like a total idiot. "No… Actually…" **Okay, you all know about the curse, right? If you don't go read Fruits Basket or something because I don't feel like typing the whole story and curse. Sorry, tired and I have school tomorrow…**

_That's cool._ I signed. "You think us transforming is cool?" Shigure asked. I nodded. Yuki looked surprised and Kyo was still brooding. "Oh, wait I forgot, when we change back…" right when Shigure started the sentence, I turned around. "We're all done!" Shigure said. I know he's a pervert, so I don't trust him. "Miss Green, you can turn around now. Just ignore the mutt here." Yuki said. "So, as you know, I'm the dog, Yuki is the rat, and that's Kyo. He's the cat." Shigure said. I thought of something to ask them, since there is a Tom and Jerry reference in the anime. _So when all of you are in the same place, is it like an episode of Tom and Jerry? Where the cat gets his butt kicked, the mouse eats cheese, and the dog gives the cat a second beating? _I signed. Yuki began to chuckle. "Well, a little! Yuki beats Kyo's butt every time, and for some reason they both like to hurt me when I start flirting with pretty little things like y-" Yuki's fist quickly hit the surface of Shigure's head. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE DAMN RAT ALWAYS BEATING ME!? YOU NEED TO SHUT UP YOU DAMN MUTT!" Kyo said. I could see his anger rising. Uh-oh. He broke the table and it flew towards me. I tried to get out of the way, but I was too late.

"Olivia! You're bleeding!" Shigure exclaimed. _Oh no, the blood. The black blood. They can't know that I am dead! _I quickly got up and ran out of the door into the forest. I went to a nearby stream and washed off my face and watched my black blood run down the stream. I had time to myself. So, I just looked at the beautiful blue sky. I started to drift to sleep…

_"Olivia! No! This is all my fault. I should have stayed home with you. I could have protected you. I'm so sorry, Ollie! Please, send me a sign that you forgive me!" I heard my sister's voice say. I saw my sister, Aurora, crying next to a grave. My grave. I saw she had a razor with her. She put it against her skin. "NO! STOP, AURORA! ARE YOU A RETARD OR SOMETHING!? DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I AM ABOUT TO LET YOU CUT YOUR SELF!?" I yelled. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Olivia?" she said. Her green eyes were red with tears. "Put the razor down, it's not your fault I'm dead. Plus, I like where I am." I said. "Do you not miss me, and mom, and dad?" she asked. "Of course, but I'm hanging out with the Fruits Basket characters right now! I went to sleep and saw you crying, so yeah." I said. "I'll read the books, just so I know what is going on to you. Because you're my sister. And I love you!" she said. She started fading. "I LOVE YOU TOO, AURA!" I yelled, and then, I was surrounded by nothing but black. That gave me time to think. My sister always claimed to be able to see ghosts. But as she got in middle school, she stopped because she thought people would call her crazy. But, maybe that gift of hers helped her to see me. And I really hope that I eased her pain some. _

**End of the chapter! Did you like? Did you not like? I hope you like this chapter! I think I approve. So, Sonomers, I think I will post this, then go to bed. It's getting hard to update with school and homework and stuff. It's all such a drag… Sooooooo…. TTFN Ta-Ta for Now! XOXO**


End file.
